This invention relates generally to baby beds including devices which act as cribs, playpens or playards and the like.
Traveling with babies is often very difficult because a large amount of equipment is necessary to provide for the baby. While it is known to provide devices which may be collapsed for easier transport, many of these devices are still relatively difficult to store in a relatively small space. In addition, many of these devices are heavy, making it difficult to carry all the necessary items for supporting the baby.
For example, while collapsible playpens or playards are known, they generally include a relatively heavy frame connected by hinges. The frame may be collapsed with some effort, and it is still necessary to transport the relatively heavy device from place to place. For a mother traveling with a baby, this may mean that not only must the mother transport the baby, the baby's clothing and food, but the heavy bed must be moved as well.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a baby bed which may be readily transported from place to place, which may be easily set up at a new location, and which adequately protects the young child.